The experiment
by missscotland96
Summary: Tonks gains some life experience from Charlie and Bill.


'Wow'

'They're just boobs Charlie.'

'Yeh but I've never seen any this close up.'

'You're a teenage boy don't you read those magazines, witch wankly?'

'Well, they're only pictures.'

'Hey! I didn't say you could touch them'. She smacks his hand away.

'Sorry. They're so soft'. The teenage boy ran his thumb over the girls' nipple.

'Oh' a soft sound escaped her lips. 'That was, nice'.

'How about this?' he leans forward towards her small pert breasts and places his mouth over her other nipple and kisses it gently, then he sucks. She groans.

'Oh Charlie, Yes.' she whispers. He doesn't stop and caresses her other breast between his fingers while the girl presses herself closer to him. He pulls her top above her head, noticing that she wasn't wearing a bra. 'Blimey Tonks, it's like you've never done this before.

'Haven't' she is panting as he continues to tease her.

'What about Tom?'

'He just preferred to fool around rather than know what I liked'

'Did you ever fuck him?'

'No it was all about him. What about you and that Emilie girl, didn't you screw her?'

'Yes, but she moaned, I wasn't really in the relationship for anything more than sex, plus she never let me anywhere near her tits.'

'And were you?'

'Did you see that blonde bimbo, maybe at first but after that'

'Oh.'

'She was a pretty good shag though.'

'Charlie, kiss me'

'I am'

'On the lips, it doesn't feel right if you don't'. He pulls away from the pink haired witches' chest and brushes his lips over her lifting her onto his lap. The statue they were leaning against offered suitable protection against any passers-by and also a sturdy back rest for them to melt into.

'Do you want me?'

'What do you think?'

'It's just if you've never done it before, I want you to do it with someone special, not just what's convenient'.

'You are special and you know what you're doing I trust you'.

'Here?'

'Charlie I'm soaking wet and I've let you feel my boobs, and you're worried about the location'.

'I just want this to be perfect for you'.

'You are who I want.' Without another word she pulls his faded blue t-shirt over his head and drops it to the floor. 'Jeez didn't know you were hiding that under there, Quidditch really paid off.'

'I could say the same for you too' he replied his hands running up her legs and squeezing her bum. They resume kissing each other and the boy plays with her breasts. She fumbles with his belt buckle. 'Here let me' he breaks away from the kiss and unbuckles his belt slipping his jeans down. Her eyes travel down to the growing erection in his boxers. She grasps it in her hands and frees it from the cloth that surrounds it and rids him of his pants altogether. Nymphadora took his member in her hand and moved up and down before being interrupted. 'No I want this to be about you'. He took her hand in his own and kissed it gently. 'Don't be shy Dora, Its ok'.

'I've just never done this before that's all.'

'I know, as long as you're sure.' he kissed her breasts and stomach down to the waistband of her jeans. Between her soft pants she breathed 'Yes' into his hair. With his help she stepped out of her jeans. 'Merlin Dora you are soaking' Charlie ran a finger between her thighs which emitted a shudder from the girl now leaning against the statue.

'Charlie' she groaned as he pulled down her lacy green underwear 'please'. Ever so carefully he ran his tongue up her slit to the small patch of curly pink hair that lay there.

'Tonks you taste so good'

'That felt amazing' she breathed. He continued his work inserting a finger into her vagina.

'Ahh Charlie!'

'Does it hurt?'

'A little but it- its good'. He made his way back up to her face kissing every inch of her body slowly and lovingly appreciating every part of her. 'You have the most amazing body' he moaned taking her breast in his mouth and fingering her with two digits. She was moaning in complete ecstasy.

'Fucck! Fuck me now!'

'I'm not done with you yet Dora' he begins to suck on her sweet centre wanting her to feel his tongue inside her.

'Charlie i'm going to-'

'Not yet!' he pulls away from her and rubs his long hard cock against her entrance. Their eyes meet 'you ready?' she nods.

He presses her back into the cool stone behind them and slowly slips his cock into her filling her entirely. She moans and lets out a short scream as blood trickles down her leg. She closes her eyes and lets him fill her, then he moves slowly back out, her knees weak, leaning against the statue for support.

'Do you want me to keep going?'

'Merlin yes.'

'Did it hurt?'

'Gods yes but it feels so good.' With out another word he slips back inside her, just as slowly letting her adapt to his length. Then he moves long slow strokes inside of her.

'Fuck tongs you're so tight, like a little virgin that you were' She sniggers without drifting from the pain and the pleasure he is giving her.

'Faster Charlie' she breathes. He starts to move against her picking up a rhythm that is faster and deeper. Her breast bounce with the rhythm and a sheen of sweat overcomes both of them. They both groan deeply, satisfying each other simultaneously. Charlie slips his hand down to flick it over the girls clitoris. She moans in ecstasy and cums with him still deep inside of her. A moment later he spurts his load into her pussy their juices sliding down their legs in a sticky concoction. With a final thrust the boy pulls out and begins to lick the girls leg clean of her sweet juices. He reaches up to kiss her 'taste yourself' he kisses her deeply pressing himself into her feeling the heat between her legs lingering still after her orgasm.

'Charlie what the fuck are you doing?'

'Oh shit' he thinks to himself 'Oh shit!' his brother Bill has seen them. He jumps back revealing them both. His brothers eyes roam over their naked bodies resting on Nympahdora. His eyes ravish her from her swollen nipples to her dripping centre, 'Bill' she purrs 'Like what you see?' His brother reddens visibly, and she gives a sly grin 'or perhaps you like something more voluptuous?' she walks slowly towards him exposing herself to the corridor, as she walks her breast begin to swell in size and her blood stained legs become a few inches longer. 'Better?' she asks. Charlie can only stare with wide eyes. It's not her but it is her. She reaches over to his brothers trousers and grasps his visible erection through his clothes 'I know you want to fuck me.' She unzips his trousers and takes his member in her mouth. He shudders and looks at his younger brother. Unwittingly Charlie nods. Bill pulls out from her grasp, and walks her back against the wall, until she is cornered by the two brothers. He forces his cock into her tight opening and groans instantly closing his eyes 'You're so tight like a little virgin'

'Not thanks to your brother i'm not' at the mention of himself, Charlie snaps out of the daze he is in and leans in to kiss her playing with her enlarged breasts, tweaking her nipples. She grasps his cock as Bill pounds into her roughly. She moans into his Charlie's mouth 'Ahh, don't stop!' He starts to slow and she takes in his entire length her eyes screwing shut at his width. 'Fuuck Bill! You're huge'

'Better than my brother?'

'Not with your hands you're not'

'Oh yeah?' He pushes Charlie out of the way and his cock slips out of her. He rubs her pussy inserting his fingers he finds her g spot and she screams into another orgasm. Bill nods to Charlie to help him. He flips her over onto her hands and knees. 'We're going to show you the time of your life Nymphadora he whispers in her ear'.

'Front or back?' he asks his brother, Charlie looks confused, until Bill licks his finger and inserts it into her tight anus. She gasps. 'Front'

'Go on then'. He slips inside her once again, and she hums in response. He begins to pound her hard her enlarged breasts swinging, he grabs one letting it fill his hand, keeping focus on the task in hand becoming more difficult with every thrust. Bill licks her ass hole and inserts his thumb in this time, Tonks grunts as she stretches to accommodate him. Seamlessly he switches is finger for his dick, and before she can protest he is all the way in. She cries out in pain both her holes filled.

'Here' Bill motions to his brother. He waves his wand in the direction of Charlie's cock. He wonders what he has done when he feels his member beginning to enlarge. 'She's not the only one who can play these tricks'. He winks at his brother, as Charlie pounds her harder and faster than before. 'Merlin Charlie, you're fucking huge!' Her tight walls once again have to stretch to fit his engorged member in her tight pussy.

'It's fun not being a virgin is it Nymphie?' Bill asks sweetly. Her only reply is a groan.


End file.
